Make Her Scream
by ForTheLoveOfTheStory
Summary: sequel to Camping out, The group is around a small fire as the night ends talking about their day and they find out some very shocking information, from the adorable toddler on Michonne's lap. how will they all react? one-shot complete


Make Her Scream

Miss matched blankets, sat on the ground around the fire as the group sat around it. Each one of the small families making one large one, they all had been dining on the deer stew, which Beth had made that night. They all began to talk about there day, Abraham was talking to Rick and Daryl, about the next run they would have to make.

When there was a huge bug that had crawled on the blanket next to Tara surprising her. Making her slight scream. "Oh god" she said, smacking the bug away. That was horrible, she attempted to hide her embarrassment, "Daryl likes to make Beth scream" Judith randomly announced, sitting in Michonne's lap. "What?!" Carl like the others, nearly chocked on there stew, the conversation between the men had stopped. All eyes, on the little girl.

"Daryl likes to make Beth scream" she repeated not thinking anyone heard her the first time. "He says it to her at night," she then calmly placed the spoon full of stew in her mouth. The blood now had ran out of both Beth and Daryl's face, for so long they had been keeping there relationship secret. "You what?!" Maggie screeched, for the silence and pure aw of the group. "I'm going to kill you, for placing your dirty hands on my baby sister"

"Maggie calm down, I'm an adult" she said now both Maggie and Beth standing staring each other down "He's twice your age, he cold be your daddy!" "Daddy was in his seventies" she replied back, "how long has this been going on?" she looked between her and Daryl. "A while" she replied. Daryl's now speechless, the dirty looks she had revised from some of the group, and rest still in had the look of confusion.

Maggie walked between the blankets, walking up to the bow men. He stood his ground, "help me" she looked over to Glenn "nah, I agree with Maggie on this one." he said giving Beth a dirty look. Maggie hand made a fist, making contact with the right side of Daryl's face. Daryl stepped back, at the impact, but still stood. "Enough" Beth said walking between both of them. "Get back" he said, pulling her behind him

"Don't want, er hurtin' ya," he continued looking strait at Maggie. Beth moved standing beside Daryl, she knew they needed to become public with there relationship. but this isn't how she imaged it. They hid it, because of the judgment, the fear of what would happen. "Yes I'm in a relationship with Daryl; it's been going a little after terminus. Age is just a number, you remember how much older, daddy was then my momma?" she asked Maggie.

"And if you haven't noticed the world went to crap, there aren't many people left. So tell me what boy around my age, I'm suppose to be with? All of them had been killed, Daryl is a survivor, and you like everyone here, owe him one time or another your eating, because of him. He helps keep us all safe, and I believe that's all daddy would have wanted me to be safe and happy. And he is more then able of that." She looked back at him. He smirked back at her, "If you all are going to judge a good man, because of the woman he chooses to be with. Then you should be ashamed of yourself." She took a deep breath, as now Daryl could freely put his arm around her, she smiled and laid her head on his chest.

"Fine, but if you break her heart Daryl Dixon, I'll brake your neck." Maggie warned, before going back over to the place she sat and pushing her bowl away. "She'll be mad for a while." she whispered to him. He chuckled, "I'm proud of you" he whispered "and you took quite a hit" she answered. "s ok" he said again, everyone had gone back to there conversation, though keeping one eye on the new announced couple

**Thanks so much for reading**

**I was surprised with all the feed back from Camping out that I thought I'd make sequel. **

**Still looking for a beta if anyone, can help that would be great **


End file.
